Mi verdadero amor
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Teddy Lupin, despierta el dia de su boda, despues de un sueño donde los protagonistas son sus padres


Mi verdadero amor.

_En una hermosa cabaña, una pareja observaba a su hijo, un pequeño recostado en una cuna de madera, su cabello era de un azul intenso, el bebe veía a las figuras frente a él, sin saber que en el exterior, era un total caos, la guerra estaba en peor momento, dejando desprotegidos a muchos. Afuera de la burbuja de inocencia del infante, una pareja discutía fuertemente._

\- _Yo tengo que ir,- decía una voz femenina._

\- _Entiende no puedes,- exclamaba un hombre. Quien era golpeado en el pecho por su mujer, ella lloraba de rabia, el solo recibía los golpes, sabía que lo merecía, pero esta vez ella no ganaría lo más importante para él era ella y su hijo,- entiende Dora, es peligroso,- trataba de calmarla,- debes quedarte con Ted, te necesita,- la mujer dejo de golpear, levanto el rostro con lagrimas aun corriendo por su rostro._

\- _No puedes hacerme esto,- exclamo,- el futuro de Ted depende de ambos, solo quiero luchar a tu lado,- minutos antes habían recibido la llamada para acudir a Hogwarts, donde estaba disputándose la última batalla, donde se definiría el destino del mundo mágico._

\- _Solo haz caso, por esta vez no te arriesgues,- el hombre bajo la cabeza,- si uno de los dos falta,- la metamorfomaga, de inmediato puso sus manos sobre su boca._

\- _Calla, eso no sucederá, cuando Ted despierte vera a sus padres a su lado, el duerme tanto como su Padre,- el licántropo trato de sonreír,- si queremos que nuestro hijo tenga futuro ambos debemos luchar por él,- afirmo Tonks._

\- _Ven acá,- dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo, el castaño bajo su rostro para besar sus labios, ambos sentían felicidad, ella enredo sus manos en la nuca de su esposo, el sentía el elixir de vida que eran los labios, de la mujer que le enseño a vivir, estuvieron unidos por unos segundos más hasta que las piernas de la metamorfomaga, se sintieron como gelatina, solo que no por la sensación del beso, era porque el licántropo la había hechizado, ella quedo en el piso solo escucho las disculpas del hombre que tanto amaba,- perdón Dora, solo que no puedo permitir que te arriesgues, te amo y si no regreso, cuida de Ted,- el hombre giro su cuerpo para salir corriendo fuera de la casa, ella observo la puerta cerrarse, mientras por su garganta surgía un grito. Una figura femenina apareció en la sala._

\- _Nymphatora ¿Qué paso?,- pregunto angustiada al escuchar el grito de su hija, acudió a su ayuda._

\- _Ayúdame,- pidió mientras la mujer mayor sacaba su varita y deshacía el hechizo de las piernas de su hija, esta al sentir que podía caminar, se levanto corriendo, fue directamente a la puerta, donde vio el bosque vacio, un grito desgarrador se escucho en la oscuridad, se arrodillo mientras sus manos iban a su rostro, lagrimas salían de sus ojos reflejando el dolor que sentía, se quedo en la misma posición hasta que en sus hombros hubo calor, de manos gentiles, en su oído escucho que hablaba su Madre._

\- _No te enojes con él, solo desea protegerlos,- la metamorfomaga escuchaba,- el necesita estar tranquilo en la batalla, ¿crees que si fueras, se concentraría?,- ella comprendía el dilema de su esposo, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo._

\- _Soy su esposa, juramos estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, además es cierto todo esto es por el bien de Ted, estoy segura que necesitaran de mi,- en ese punto la Sra. Lupin hablaba para sí misma, se puso de pie y fue a paso veloz con su hijo, se acerco a la cuna, lo cargo mientras besaba la frente de la pequeña cabeza de su único hijo._

\- _Teddy, sabes que papi y yo te queremos, eres nuestro sol todo lo que hemos hecho es para que tu crezcas en un mundo mejor, te amamos y créeme que daremos todo por ti,- la bruja puso en su cuna al pequeño,- mi corazón se queda contigo, mi amor. Pero tu Padre me necesita, regresare cuando despiertes,- ella sabía que esas palabras podrían no ser ciertas, tomo su varita dando una última mirada a su bebe, cuando bajo las escaleras una figura tapaba la entrada._

\- _¿A dónde vas?,- cuestiono Andromeda._

\- _Ahora no Madre,- respondió la metamorfomaga._

\- _Hija él te dijo que te quedaras, es por tu bien ¿Qué pasara si los dos?,- la mujer mayor no termino de decir la frase, la miembro de la orden del fénix se acerco a su progenitora._

\- _Mama,- puso sus manos en sus hombros,- esto es por mi hijo, se que dirás que lo mejor es que me quede a su lado, pero no, prefiero luchar por ese futuro que queremos para bienestar, apoyar a mi esposo, compréndeme,- suplicaba Tonks, la Madre de esta se quito de la puerta, mientras que su hija la abrazaba,- te amo Madre, cuida a Ted por nosotros,- con esas palabras la bruja que siempre había sido torpe, salio de la cabaña donde vivía con su familia, para luchar por un mundo mejor a lado del hombre que siempre había amado y amaría hasta que su cuerpo dejara salir su último aliento._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_En una torre dos hombres se preparaban para la batalla, uno era castaño el cual no dejaba de pensar en su familia, si el día de mañana los vería, su esposa con esa facilidad de hacerlo olvidar todo, ella quien le enseño a vivir, a ser feliz, quien le dio una hermosa familia, la amaba y por ella hacia esto, luchaba sabiendo que podía morir, además estaba su pequeño, ese niño que ilumino su vida de manera permanente, a ambos los amaba con el alma. Una voz se escucho detrás de el, haciendo que el licántropo prestara atención a su alrededor._

\- _Necesitaremos más varitas,- escucho hablar a un mago alto moreno, el castaño sonrió._

\- _La fuerza se mide con el valor de tus convicciones, no con el numero de varitas que uses,- le dijo a su amigo, el hombre que anteriormente había dado la orden se coloco a su lado, con la cabeza en alto, observando como el escudo se formaba en el cielo._

\- _¿Quién dijo eso?,- cuestiono._

\- _Yo,- fue su respuesta, ambos estaban en lo alto de una torre, pretendiendo detener los ataques que se avecinaban, esa era la noche, en que se decidiría el futuro de todo el mundo mágico. El castaño estaba serio, pensando en que su esposa e hijo, resguardados en la seguridad de la cabaña, por lo tanto no tenía la angustia de saber que alguno estaba en peligro, de pronto un ruido de fuertes pisadas, resonó en el lugar, el licántropo giro su rostro solo para ver, una figura corriendo hacia donde él estaba, el negó reconociendo a la mujer de su vida, abrió sus brazos esperando el impacto, el cual fue glorioso sentir a su mujer a su lado, era gratificante lamentablemente ese no era el momento para el romance,- ¿Qué haces aquí?,- cuestiono._

\- _Vengo a ayudar,- fue su respuesta._

\- _¿Y Ted?,- una reacción esperada._

\- _Esta con mi Madre, cuando despierte nos vera a su lado,- el hombre pego a su mujer a su cuerpo, sintió su aroma inundar su aliento, beso su frente para posteriormente bajar a sus labios,- te amo Dora, pero eres muy necia,- ella sonrió, haciendo que el licántropo fuera feliz con el sonido que tanto amaba._

\- _Yo también te amo, y como te dije el deber de hacer un mundo mejor para nuestro hijo es de los dos,- ambos estuvieron en esa posición un par de minutos transcurrieron. Cuando se separaron, ambos se coloraron frente a las ventanas que dejaban ver como el ataque comenzaba, estiraron sus manos, intentando alcanzarse, vieron sus ojos, sabiendo que se amarían hasta el final de sus días, hasta el último aliento de su cuerpo, el ultimo latido de su corazon, cuando vieron al frente una luz cegadora inundo la torre._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Luces volaban por todo el lugar, rayos verdes caían en los cuerpos de los aliados, una mujer de cabellos morados, luchaba contra un individuo con mascara, centímetros detrás de ella, su esposo luchaba contra otro ser, cuando venció la metamorfomaga su enemigo, giro su cuerpo para ver a su esposo, siendo atravesando por una luz verde, ella sin pensar mucho, corrió a su lado se arrodillo poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas, lloro gritando del dolor, beso la frente del hombre que siempre amo, antes de intentar levantarse, cuando escucho una risa, miro hacia arriba para observar a su Tía Bellatrix viéndola con asco, ella intento atacarla, pero antes que lo lograra una luz verde cayó en ella, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara inmóvil, siendo su ultimo pensamiento su hijo, quien esperaba fuera feliz, aunque fuera sin sus Padres._

_O0o0o0o0o00o00_

Un joven despertó de ese sueño, aquel que lo perseguía desde que había investigado sobre esas dos personas, que tanto amaba aun sin conocerlos eran lo más importante que tenia. Sentado en una cama, con el cabello revuelto de un color azul eléctrico.

En ocasiones cuando tenía ese sueño, lo sentía como si fueran sus memorias, por mucho tiempo le pregunto a su padrino sobre sus padres quienes habían muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts, hacia ya 25 años. Una navidad cuando tenía 16 años, le pregunto a su abuela, su padrino por ellos, a pesar de que no querían, terminaron relatando lo que sabían de ellos, por último el Ministro de magia relato lo ocurrido en esa torre. El joven sintió humedad en sus mejillas, levanto su mano y retiro una lagrima que caía, aun sufría por la ausencia de los seres, que dieron su vida por un futuro mejor para su pequeño, se volvió a acostar dejando que su mente se llenara de recuerdos.

A pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, no odiaba a sus Padres, los amaba ya que siempre pelearon por el bien de él, por sus ideas, estaba orgulloso de llevar su apellido, los amaba a pesar de no haberlos conocido. Un sonido de golpes en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto para ver quien llamaba.

\- Teddy ya metete a bañar o se hará tarde,- una figura femenina estaba en la puerta, quien no se había percatado de que el joven solo tenía sus calzoncillos puestos, al verlo se sonrojo,- vístete muchacho,- el solo corrió a su cama para taparse.

\- Tía Hermione, perdón no creí que fueras tú,- se disculpo el joven.

\- Yo soy la única que toca tu puerta antes de entrar,- le respondió.

\- Es cierto,- sonrió el joven, quien recordó que todos sus tíos siempre entraban a su habitación, sin anunciarse antes.

\- Báñate y apúrate que la novia no te esperara en el altar, ya que tú tienes que llegar antes que ella,- después de esas palabras, la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños salio de la habitación dejando al metamorfomago desconcertado, en ese momento su cerebro reacciono recordando lo que haría ese día, por Merlín se casaría, por fin caminaría por el altar para tomar como esposa a Victoire, sonrió con entusiasmo para salir corriendo al baño.

Cuando estuvo bañado y seco, miro el traje que colgaba en el espejo, sonrió ya que ese día era el más esperado, aun recordaba a su bella novia, a quien por fin haría su esposa, esa niña pecosa, rubia muy hermosa simplemente única.

Ella era dos años menor, eran novios desde que ella tenía 16 años, fue duro porque al criarse juntos, ya que su Padrino estaba casado con la tía de su novia, solo que jamás se vieron como hermanos, el siempre fue un niño solitario, con pocos amigos.

Ella siempre fue extrovertida, ambos se entendían comenzaron una amistad más amena, estudiaban en Hogwarts, siempre juntos el la defendía ya que al ser hermosa, algunos se quería sobrepasar con ella, mientras que la joven rubia siempre estuvo a su lado, en aquellos momentos más tristes, apoyándolo dándole su hombro para llorar o una mano para levantarlo cuando en ocasiones sentía que no podría lograrlo, hasta que un día en la playa, donde vivían sus Padres, lo beso dejándolo gratamente sorprendido.

Desde ese día se hicieron novios, sabiendo que a muchos les podrá parecer extraña su relación, para su suerte su Padrino Harry, junto con Hermione la tía más hermosa, siempre le decía el joven, lo apoyaron ayudándolo a convencer a la familia Weasley que el tenia las mejores intenciones con la rubia, después de mucho tiempo aceptaron, ahora ese día seria su dulce esposa.

Termino de vestirse, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de lentes, caminado hasta detenerse a su lado, el joven de cabello azul sonrió.

\- Padrino,- saludo con cortesía.

\- Ted,- el hombre salvador del mundo mágico, abrazo al joven que hoy se casaba, puso su mano sobre su hombro,- sé qué esperas que te de la charla antes de la boda, como Arthur lo hizo conmigo, solo que no es necesario, ambos sabemos que Bill, te matara si dañas a su princesa,- ambos sonrieron,- solo quiero decir que eres como un hijo para mi, tu Padre siempre me apoyo, estuvo conmigo, un hombre estupendo del cual tú tienes mucho, espero que seas feliz, con la mujer de tu vida, ya que cuando conoces a ese ser especial, siempre estará a tu lado,- el joven de cabello azul sonrió.

\- Gracias Padrino, tu eres como un Padre para mi,- el bajo la cabeza añorando que la persona estuviera en hablando en ese momento fuera su Padre, aunque Harry siempre estuviera con el, deseaba verlos ese día tan especial.

\- Sé que no es lo mismo, pero ten por seguro que tanto yo como tu Tía, hacemos todo para ayudarte,- el asintió.

\- Lo cual agradezco,- minutos después ambos salieron de la habitación, caminando hacia la playa, donde se casaría ese día de abril, al llegar al inicio del pasillo vio a dos mujeres, una pelirroja lo abrazo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

\- Que felicidad que te cases,- dijo la Señora Potter.

\- Gracias Madrina,- ella beso su frente antes de caminar a lado de su esposo a la carpa donde los invitados estaban listos para la ceremonia, una mujer castaña, estaba esperándolo , ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, era su pequeño, lo adoraba. El joven la recibió con un abrazo.

\- Tía Hermione, no llore,- le pidió el joven.

\- Solo es felicidad, Ted,- dijo hipando,- pero ya basta es tu día,- suspiro mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos,- déjame ayudarte,- decía mientras arreglaba la túnica del joven frente a ella,- solo recuerda ser feliz, yo no conocí mucho a tus Padres, solo te puedo decir que Tonks, siempre fue feliz con tu Padre,- el joven asintió ya conocía la historia.

\- Gracias por todo Tía,- el beso su frente antes de extender su brazo a la castaña, ya que ella lo entregaría en el altar. La música sonó, ambos caminaron hasta donde un arco de flores se veía, cuando llegaron al lugar donde daría el sí, acepto, la castaña beso su frente y el joven su mano, ella camino hacia donde estaba su esposo, mientras que el metamorfomago, esperaba a quien sería su esposa.

Una música tenue comenzó a sonar, el sonido de arpas combinado con las olas, era acogedor, el metamorfomago vio en la entrada a una mujer, vestida de blanco se veía hermosa como un ángel, caminado del brazo de su Padre, ella levanto la vista en ese instante todo dejo de existir, para esas almas enamoradas, sus ojos se perdieron en ellos, sintiéndose dichosos por el paso que daban en sus vidas, la delicada mano de ella se poso en la de el, la electricidad corrió por ambos cuerpos.

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, viéndose a los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos, la sensación de felicidad el amor, flotaba entre ellos, los ángeles cantaban de felicidad. Mecánicamente contestaron al sí, acepto ya que estaban perdidos en uno con el otro.

En muchas ocasiones el joven Lupin, se pregunto cómo fue el amor entre sus Padres, que sentían al verse o estar juntos, besarse o solo mirarse. Cuando vio a Victoire de blanco, su corazón latió con fuerza, ahora que el ministro dijo las palabas mágicas, "puede besar a la novia".

Se acerco para posar sus labios en los de ella, se sintió completo, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar, pero no por lujuria, era los sentimientos que ella despertaba, el amor que sentía por ella.

El nació del amor de dos personas, que dieron todo por el, sus vidas para un futuro donde su único hijo pudiera vivir, el agradecía en ese momentos tener unos Padres como ellos, y aun mas tener a la única mujer que amaba en su brazos, porque sin duda el amor verdadero existía, el joven Lupin cuando se separo de su ahora esposa, y la vio a los ojos, sin dudar dijo.

\- Te amo,- ella sonrió.

\- Yo también,- fue su respuesta.

En ocasiones no es necesario, decir mucho para demostrar el amor, una palabra una acción, son suficientes cuando se ama plenamente, para Teddy Lupin, sin lugar a dudas, estaba al lado de su verdadero amor.

Una pareja que sin duda me encanta espero les haya gustado, saludos.


End file.
